Walking Dead: The Suicide King
"The Suicide King" is the ninth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Lesli Linka Glatter and written by Evan Reilly. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, February 10th, 2013. In this episode, the Governor allows the residents of Woodbury enjoy some good ole' fashioned zombie pit-fighting - with the Dixon brothers taking center ring. Rick and the others struggle to rescue one of their own, and tempers flare when they meet up with the katana-wielding Michonne. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "The Suicide King", "The Walking Dead: The Suicide King" and "WD: The Suicide King" all serve as shortcuts that redirect to this page. * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * On its initial broadcast, "The Suicide King" had a viewership of 12.26 million people, which was an increase of 1.78 million viewers from the previous episode, "Made to Suffer". ?!]] * This episode first aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on February 15th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "The Suicide King"; Episode Info. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Jolly Dale and Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits. * Co-executive producer and teleplay writer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actress Sarah Wayne Callies is credited in the main title credits, but appears as a hallucination only in this episode. Her character, Lori Grimes, was killed off in episode 3x04, "Killer Within". * This is the first episode of ''The Walking Dead to air in 2013. It is the first of three episodes to air in the month of February in this year. * Scenes taking place in Woodbury were filmed in Senoia, Georgia. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "The Suicide King"; Episode Trivia. * The arena is actually an abandoned mill that Production Designer Grace Walker stumbled upon in rural Georgia. With it's existing rusted steel and broken windows it already felt apocalyptic. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "The Suicide King"; Trivia. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. It is her only episode from season three. Lesli is also known for directing three episodes of the HBO television series True Blood between 2010 and 2011. * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead written by Evan Reilly. It is his second episode from season three. Evan previously wrote "Walk With Me". His next episode is "Prey". Appearances . Don't get used to her.]] * This is the 2nd posthumous appearance of Lori Grimes. She appears as an hallucination only in this episode. The character was killed off in "Killer Within", but also appeared as a disembodied voice on a telephone (again, as a product of Rick's nervous breakdown) in "Hounded". * This is the 7th appearance of The Governor. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "Home". * This is the 1st appearance of Karen, played by Melissa Ponzio. She makes eight appearances in the series in total. * This is the 3rd and final appearance of Haley, who dies in this episode. She made three appearances in the series in total. She appeared last in "Made to Suffer". * This is the 8th appearance of Michonne. It is the character's 8th appearance in season three, and the 8th episode where she is played by Danai Gurira. * This is the 10th appearance of Merle Dixon. Chronologically, it is his eleventh appearance if one includes events from the Walking Dead: Survival Instinct video game. * This is the 2nd and final appearance of Donna. She appears as a corpse only in this episode. * This is the 4th appearance of Bowman. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "Home". * This is the 1st appearance of Paul. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Welcome to the Tombs". * This is the 6th appearance of Judith Grimes. She appeared last in "Made to Suffer". She appears next in "Home". * This is the 7th appearance of Axel. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "Home". * This is the 5th appearance of Milton Mamet. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "Home". * This is the 5th appearance of Caesar Martinez. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "Home". * This is the 2nd appearance of Tyreese Williams. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the 2nd appearance of Sasha Williams. She appeared last in "Made to Suffer". She appears next in "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the 2nd appearance of Allen. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the 2nd appearance of Ben. He appeared last in "Made to Suffer". He appears next in "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the 5th and final appearance of Richard Foster, who is a Woodbury resident. Shot and killed by the Governor in this episode. He appeared last in "When the Dead Come Knocking". * This is the 1st appearance of Paul, who is a Woodbury resident. He appears next in "Welcome to the Tombs". Bloopers * When Daryl Dixon is trying to convince Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene to let him leave with Merle Dixon, Glenn offers up Carol Peletier as an excuse for why Daryl needs to stay. However, Glenn was being held captive in Woodbury when Carol was found, and so, he would have no idea whether or not she was still alive. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "The Suicide King"; Episode Goofs. * The fight scene between Daryl and Merle Dixon as well as the morning after in the streets were filmed on two separate days. As such, the people making up the town of Woodbury are not consistent. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "The Suicide King"; Episode Goofs. Quotes gone native!]] * Merle Dixon: Look at this. Pathetic! All these guns and no bullets in me? .... * Rick Grimes: Hey, do you know Andrea? * Merle Dixon: Yep, she does. Her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mmm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it. .... * Tyreese Williams: I must be the first brother in history to break into prison. * Axel: Makes me the first white boy that didn't want to break out. .... * Daryl Dixon: He helped us get out of there. * Rick Grimes: Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you. * Merle Dixon: Hey, we both took our licks, man. * Daryl Dixon: Jackass. .... * The Governor: I asked you where your loyalties lie, you said here. Well prove it, prove it to us all. Brother against brother, winner goes free. Fight, to the death! .... * Merle Dixon: Man, look like you've gone native, brother. * Daryl Dixon: No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there. * Merle Dixon: Oh, yeah, man. He's a real charmer, I got to tell you that. .... * Hershel Greene: Rick, you've done so much for us. I appreciate that, we all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked, without question, and I'm telling you. You're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Veronica A. Hampton - First assistant director See also External Links * * * "The Suicide King" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords 2010s | Crossbow | Georgia | Governor | Gunshot victims | Hallucinations | Head injury | Katana | Prison | Shot in the head | West Georgia Correctional Facility | Zombies